thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chidimma
Chidimma is a female lioness. She is the daughter of a rogue lioness and Jatau. Once she was of age, Chidimma left her mother and began to search for her father. Appearance In terms of appearance, Chidimma inherited pretty much everything of Jatau, including his eyes, though hers take a grayish green coloration. She did inherit her anchor-shaped nose from her mother, along with her uncolored paws. Personality Chidimma is a kind and friendly lioness. She is almost always seen helping another animal, no matter what the species is. While she is kind, she is also fierce and is protective of her family. She also has good manners. Background Chidimma was born during the reign of Vita as the first daughter of her mother and her father, Jatau. While she does not remember much of her father, her mother did tell her that he was kind and caring. He stuck around with her while she was pregnant with her. But, like any male lion, he eventually left and continued his life. Growing up, Chidimma wondered more about her father and wanted to meet him one day. Her mother warned her that he might be hard to find but Chidimma did not care. She just wanted to meet him. Once she was old enough, Chidimma left her mother and began to travel in search of her father. Her travels took her far and wide, going through a desert, through a jungle oasis, eventually, taking her through the West Lands and then finally into the Pride Lands. When she arrived in the Pride Lands, she began to ask the different animals where she could find a "Jatau". It took a while, but she was eventually able to find an animal nice enough to tell her some information. : Chidimma:'' "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a lion named Jatau?"'' : Cheetah: "Jatau? He's King of the Kgosi Pride. He is mates with the Queen, Thema. If you want to see them, go behind and keep going forward. Might take a while. But keep going until you see a large rock formation. That's Pride Rock. King Jatau should be there with his queen." : Chidimma: "Oh! Thank you so much! " : — A cheetah telling Chidimma how to find her father ''The New Legacy 6: Thema's Rule'' After the nice cheetah told her where to go, Chidimma followed the instructions and headed to Pride Rock. Of course, being an outsider in a kingdom, she was unsure what to do. Thankfully, a nice mother zebra told her that she would most likely have to seek an audience with the king and queen. Quotes : "I am looking for my father. His name is Jatau.|Chidimma arriving into the Pride Lands looking for her father." : — Chidimma Family Members Mother * Unnamed Father * Jatau Step-Mother * Thema Half-Brother * Mufasa Half-Sister * Kwatile Tree Immediate Extended / Step Family Trivia * Chidimma was originally going to be unnamed, but the idea to bring her into the story soon came. * Even though she Jatau's blood daughter, she has a good relationship with her step-mother, Thema. She is also on good terms with her step-grandmother, Vita. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Rogues Category:Pridelanders